Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2015
07:50 ojoj 07:50 popłacz się 07:50 prócz tego szacunek do innych 07:50 uuuu :D 07:50 Sam się porycz :') 07:50 Kaszub, ale taka prawda 07:50 jesteś nikim 07:50 Lobo, w tym wypadku raczyłabym się Tobie nie odzywać. 07:50 Serio 07:50 nawet Ins to stwierdziła w sumie 07:50 Radziłabym* 07:50 co się stanęło. 07:50 cześć 07:50 raven 07:50 Raven, wiadomość na forum .-. 07:50 co jest? 07:50 Ave Raven. 07:50 chciałem ci podziękować za współpracę 07:50 widziałem 07:51 k 07:51 Ave Racen 07:51 szkoda tylko 07:51 Ja również. 07:51 Raven* 07:51 tutaj teżpanuje stronniczosć :D 07:51 dobra, tam 07:51 raven nie stronniczość tylko komuna 07:51 z ex chyba nie miałem problemów 07:51 Stronniczość byłaby gdyby zostawić im statusy. 07:51 idę pisać nową parodie 07:51 o czedarze 07:51 ale ja sięnie będę w to wplątywał 07:51 Raven, ale Lobo miała 07:51 Aracz, ale nie płacz 07:51 stronnicza lobo jest 07:51 Ty tutaj płaczesz ;) 07:51 Wy chyba znacie moją opinię. 07:51 bo raczyłam się oburzyc o to co o mnie gadała :v 07:51 i każdy wie o co chodzi 07:51 ale nie płacz ;c 07:51 raven ja nie znam 07:52 o/ 07:52 czesc 07:52 o/ 07:52 hej 07:52 a wiec tak>>>> nowa parodia o Lobo, Serku i Haraczu!!! 07:52 niedługo na MWŚ 07:52 wpadłem zobaczyć co tam u was słychać 07:52 tak jak pierwsza wywoła shitstorm 07:52 *Ból tyłka 200% u BRM'a* 07:52 Kaszub, twój ból tyłka na MWŚ po parodii był świetny 07:52 wszyscy bekę mieli 07:52 jak mi permem groziłeś :D 07:52 aracz 07:52 Tak? 07:52 ,,kłuci" 07:53 xD 07:53 POPRAWIŁEM 07:53 BRM wiesz co było lepsze 07:53 xD DD 07:53 Odśwież stronę :P 07:53 jak pisał strange co ma robić 07:53 Cor, ta parodia niedługo będzie :D 07:53 BRM 07:53 ok 07:53 druga 07:53 ale chce swoja sage 07:53 Serek, w tej sytuacji to co napisałeś jest nieodpowiednie. 07:53 tez 07:53 dovra, pozwalam 07:53 Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie bo nazwę to po imieniu :P 07:53 i mam miec wiekszy wkład 07:53 sry ;p 07:53 aracz on jedyne co potrafi mówić to docinać innym bo wie że go wszyscy ignorują 07:53 a i nie ma za co, ale w co większy wkład? 07:53 i tak tutaj rzadko jestem 07:54 k 07:54 Haracz, pw, bo mnie dzis nie było 07:54 i chce sie dowiedziec 07:54 co żesz się stało 07:54 pod moją nieobecnosc 07:54 Aracz 07:54 Ostatnia wiadomość którą mam na PW od Ciebie jest odemnie. 07:54 Nie, żebym ci nie wierzył, ale co zrobila ex q? 07:54 przecie ona jest k 07:54 nic 07:55 wplątała się w intrygę której skutkiem było to że straciła chatmoda 07:55 aha 07:55 ale to nie miejsce żebym się tutaj rozpisywał 07:55 prędzej wywaliłbym nos ajeżeli ex 07:55 28 wiadomości w minutę? Oszaleliście? 07:55 Reven, daj spokój. 07:55 dobra tam :D Kolejny Shitstorm w sobotę, po ognisku 07:55 zdjęliście z moich barków naprawdę spory ciężar 07:55 Freq pw 07:55 Moje zdanie znasz bardzo dobrze. 07:55 dziekuję wam za to 07:55 więc sama rezygnujesz? 07:56 Nie, po prostu nie chce mi się kłócić. 07:56 Jeśli ktoś, wywla mnie za prywatę... znów. 07:56 Cóż. 07:56 Oceniać jest łatwo. Bardzo łatwo. 07:56 zorro 07:56 mądrzy ludzie 07:56 smrut i cebula kwitnie 07:56 mądra administracja 07:56 straciłem z ex chatmoda XD 07:56 mądrzy 07:56 Zozzol 07:56 masz rację 07:57 a kandydatów dobrych nadal nie am 07:57 mondoś sie wylewa 07:57 każdy was uwielbia administracjo 07:57 no i w sumie git bo nie muszę się patyczkować z gnojeniem sera 07:57 ma 07:57 jak wylew serka (lf) 07:57 spleśniały czedar 07:57 -,- 07:57 co Sergius 07:57 Aracz pw 07:57 Tak, nadal zachowujcie się jak banda dzikich gimbusów, która co dopiero uciekła z gim 1 :'3 07:57 drugie konto kaszuba? 07:57 Serek, nie ciągnij tego 07:58 kurde no 07:58 Tamto zamknąłem 07:58 co tu sie stało 07:58 bo ja nwm o co chodzi nadal... 07:58 nikt cię tu nie prosi 07:58 możesz wyjść 07:58 Serek, takie wyzwanie od mistrza prowokacji 07:58 jo tyż 07:58 * Zorrozo ogląda ziemie wokół administracji 07:58 obal kogoś bez kumpla biurokraty 07:58 cebula zakwitłą 07:58 o/ 07:58 albo na Astro, wtedy to będziesz Bogiem :D 07:58 blood ale nieee dla niego to jest za trudne 07:58 ja w sumie bez kumpla Biurokraty obaliłem C/B 07:58 najpierw wyliże dupsko biurokracie 07:58 Aracz, pw, powtarzam 07:58 a później wszystkich wywala 07:58 taka prawda 07:59 a wlecieli w c/b jak w masło :D 07:59 wywalenie jedynych w miarę dobrych osób na stanowisko 07:59 dojdzie do tego, że antasma dostanie biuro 07:59 czy brm 07:59 doszło do tego że karu miał tu admina 08:00 zorro mam świetny pomysł 08:00 za to powinno się wywalić ówczesną administrację 08:00 BRM dostanie biuro to ja dziękuję xd 08:00 ściągnijmy tutaj karu 08:00 EJ, Raven, to było chamskeie :D 08:00 żeby dalej adminował 08:00 trudno. 08:00 może i prowokuje 08:00 bo w sumie znowu dostanę czatmoda za wysłanie mu odcinków włatców móch XD XD XD 08:00 xD DD 08:00 xd 08:00 http://scr.hu/7ow8/f5hsp 08:00 aha 08:00 bieda komuna i ubóstwo 08:00 1 aktywny mod i to też niezbyt 08:01 dobra tam :D 08:01 Trza nowego moda .v. 08:01 Ale miły dla kogo trzeba :v 08:01 zakończmy to, bo to do nieczgo nie prowadzi 08:01 mam pomysł 08:01 proponiuje hm.... Adama na chatmoda? 08:01 nie 08:01 dajmy najbardziej stronniczej osoby 08:01 nie ejst stronniczy 08:01 na tej wiki 08:01 może nową? 08:01 lol. 08:01 Hi frendos! (lf) 08:01 dajcie mi! 08:01 remove cp 08:01 która dogłębnie (lf) zna wszystkich adminów 08:01 * Zorrozo gra na akordeonie 08:01 spleśniały czedar z biedronki 08:01 (lf) 08:01 To ja teraz napiszę coś takiego pięknego. 08:01 dajmy zorrozowi 08:01 haHhaHHAH XD 08:01 kto go poprze dostanie ogury 08:01 zgadzam sie z Rycerzem 08:01 Jesteście w tym swoim rozumowaniu żałośni. 08:01 Bo uważacie że jesteśmy debilami. 08:02 Że wszyscy na chacie poza Wami są debilami. 08:02 XD 08:02 No i że uda wam się takim czymś coś zdziałać. 08:02 no bo to prawda (lf) 08:02 xD 08:02 Aracz popieram 08:02 A to "x D" tylko to potwierdza :D 08:02 xD 08:02 . 08:02 nie no, nie moge :D 08:02 Dam kropkę nienawiści bo nie wiem o kiego chodzi. 08:02 gdybym ja to powiedziała, byłoby hejcenie 08:02 ojoj uraziłem tyle autorytetów 08:02 sajgon 08:02 . 08:02 lobo, kogo polecasz na nowego moda? 08:02 Adama dajcie 08:02 * Zorrozo wącha 08:02 Remove Adam 08:02 nie jest cholera, stronniczy 08:03 smrut x[[]]D 08:03 * Rycerz Śmierci gra na akordeonie 08:03 XD 08:03 jest ciężko, bardzo ciężko 08:03 Lobo, co ty tu robisz? 08:03 trzeba znaleźć osobę ogarniętą 08:03 Po prostu niczym się nie martwisz ;d 08:03 dobra luz mam bekę z całej sytuacji taka prawda 08:03 Kogokolwiek... 08:03 <----- 08:03 może no, może, zaczniesz pisać pasty, redagowąć, usuwać, etc. 08:03 lobo znam osobę ogarniętą 08:03 ryc 08:04 co 08:04 pisz mi na steamie jak coś się dzieje 08:04 o ile tu zostaniesz 08:04 nie mam włączonego 08:04 Użytkownik:Wikia 08:04 to jest ogarnięta osoba 08:04 tak 08:04 nie no spoko wrócę 08:04 popatrzeć na chaos 08:05 >wywal aktywnych, dobrych modów, bo Cię personalnie urazili 08:05 ryc 08:05 i bekę pokręcić 08:05 co 08:05 poznałem wiele gorsze wiki od MWŚ 08:05 >nie miej nikogo na zastępstwo 08:05 XD 08:05 Ex wyluzuj poradzą sobie 08:05 Super robota, lobo 08:05 nie jesteśmy im już potrzebni 08:05 JB wikia? 08:05 21:37, cze 25, 2015 LoboTaker (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:Ex q do grup (Moderator czatu → brak) (Liczne łamania regulaminu.) 08:05 co ex zrobiła, tak pytam z ciekawości? 08:05 nic 08:05 Jak u Stalina 08:05 >liczne 08:06 >mam bekę 08:06 Sama tego nie wiem. 08:06 jak nie jesteś potrzebny do do gułagu' 08:06 Eh, eh. 08:06 *u karó XD 08:06 xD 08:06 08:06 to była kwestia, hm....w sumie ona miała dostać drugą szansę 08:06 Smutno na to się patrzy. 08:06 to powinno być tak: >nie trzymanie strony serka, bycie lekko niepoważnym 08:06 a nie łamanie regulaminu :D 08:06 a mi już nie dawac drugiej szansy bo po co 08:06 jasne 08:06 Niepoważne hurr durr 08:06 ale wiesz, że w tej chwili nie ma aktywnego moda? 08:06 nie o Serka chodzi 08:06 ugh jak mozna być wyluzowanym 08:06 wiem 08:06 dajcie serowi XD XD XD 08:06 to jest najaktywniejszy lizodup na tej wiki XD XD 08:07 Lobo, proszę CIe 08:07 przyznaj to 08:07 i git 08:07 poznaąłś nas na kofnie ;) 08:07 i wiesz, jacy jesteśmy, "niepoważni" 08:07 "D 08:07 U mnie Ex nadal ma moda nawet po F5 tylko zamiast czachy ma gwiazdkę lel 08:07 Rycerz 08:07 kiedy ostatnio był thia :v 08:07 cora co 08:07 chcieliście, bym dołączyła do was 08:07 poznałam was 08:07 ty mówisz lizidup ja mówię koneser kaka 08:07 xD D 08:07 XD XD 08:07 i podziękuję, już mi wystarczy 08:07 Nie o Serka, a o to, że pozwoliłam sobie na bycie nieco mniej sztywna, niż szczota od kija. I urazić Lobo, broniąc siebie. 08:07 jak zwał tak zwał 08:07 >ex najlepszy mod 08:07 >wywal ją 08:07 >bo licznie łamała regulamin 08:07 Gratki Ado, gratki 08:07 no, bo Lobo jest ogólnie ładna, ma kochającego faceta 08:07 oby tak dalej. 08:07 ale cebula 08:07 stfu, Exi 08:08 Wybacz skarbie 08:08 a mnie nikt nie broni smuteg i żałość haha XD 08:08 dobra zw 08:08 myśle o jednym, pisze o drugim 08:08 :D 08:08 przez was przedawkuję polactwo 08:08 :') nasza wiki taka piękna 08:08 zorrozo szybko na emigrację raus 08:08 bo śmierdzę jakbym Spleśniał' 08:08 xD D 08:08 Zostawcie Rycerza! 08:08 idź na plittr pooddychać świeżym powietrzem 08:08 lawiny serduszek, mowa o Imperatorze, robienie troll-spamu na innych wikiach - uważacie to za normalne? 08:08 ugh! 08:08 xD troll-spamu? 08:08 albo mylę się w wątkach 08:08 [ Nie afczę ] 08:08 poproszę dowody ;) 08:08 albo nie wiem 08:08 kto to robił lobo 08:08 Troll spam- nie mam nic z tym wspólnego, nigdy nie miałam 08:08 Ja już proponuję zaprzestać dyskusji. 08:08 karu 08:08 nie spamie kobietko, mam prawo mówić o Imperatoze 08:08 Bo wyjdą smutki żale i krzyki. 08:08 a ty masz ból tyłka 08:08 lawina serduszek, sztuk taz 08:09 jak najeżdżaliście na inne osoby za pośrednictwem swoich "kabli" 08:09 na Skype xd 08:09 Czyżby rekord "najwięcej userów"? 08:09 dobra idę z tego cyrku 08:09 elo morony XD 08:09 morons 08:09 :D 08:09 Pa, moron 08:09 xd 08:09 Cześć 08:09 I mody jeszcze lepsi :') 08:09 o/ 08:09 co tu taki tłum 08:09 Narka Rycerzu. 08:09 Szerokiej drogi. 08:09 A Exi, protokół JP2MGD 08:09 pa rycerz 08:09 wprowadzam w życie 08:09 ryc 08:09 kontakt jakiś? 08:10 ThePROsiakTV JMD 08:10 Rycerz już chyba poszedł. 08:10 lobo czeka cię marny los 08:10 tak jak karu 08:10 ano, polazł :d 08:10 TY JEBANA POLSKA KURWO 08:10 nie dostałem komunikatu 08:10 Oh dobra już ogarniam... 08:10 Można się przez skype z nim łapać 08:10 już jest 08:10 nie wiem jaki ma 08:10 ta, zawsze na konfie jest 08:10 dam Ci na pw 08:10 podać mu Twoj? 08:10 Ma ktoś Skajpaję? 08:10 i tak nie korzystam ze skype 08:10 K 08:10 aa, no chyba że 08:10 Mój skajpaj: ThePROsiakTV 08:10 to nie pw 08:11 kurde no, Ryc już polazł 08:11 :D 08:11 dawno. 08:11 nie ma jak powiedzieć wiadomości o protokole 08:11 Ja spadam. Mam coś do zrobienia. 08:11 pewnie każdy ma skype ale nie poda 08:11 Na awatarze będzie napis "INFORMATYQ". 08:11 \o 08:11 nikt cię tu nie chce aracz 08:11 5 sekund temu 08:11 Narka. 08:11 o/ 08:11 nq 08:11 Narka. 08:11 dobra tam, dzisiaj nie mam nastroju do obalania :D 08:11 pa 08:11 cześć miniony minionie 08:12 Jestem złym omenem wbiłem i Ex i Rycerz stracili moda ;-; 08:12 To całe zamieszanie to wszystko przez karó 08:12 Jak coś to ja nie idę na te żółte kupki z okularami. 08:12 Naturalny, ja tak samo 08:12 nosz kurdebele 08:12 poszedłem tylko na zakońćzenie roku 08:12 a tu obalanie beze mnie!!! 08:12 i to niewłaściwych osób 08:12 Ja mam jutro ;-; 08:12 ja też ;-; 08:13 ta, a ja jutro mam już tylko chlanie 08:13 i chodzenie w sobote na kacu 08:13 w mojej klasie są sami idioci ;-; 08:13 like a ryc 08:13 Przypominam że mój skypaj to ThePROsiakTV jak ktoś chce dodać do znajomych. Mam mikrofon tylko mutację przechodzę 08:13 a w mojej 'byli" 08:13 "D 08:13 hej 08:13 Jest jest jest! 08:13 Witam ponownie. 08:13 gimbaza ukoczona 08:13 niniejszym :D 08:13 Stracili modów 08:13 cześć ser 08:13 tak. 08:13 wiecie nie mam po co marnować czasu na wdychaniu cebuli 08:13 Wakacje, wakacje i lato pachnące góry i pola w kwiatach tonące jeziora i rzeki szum wielkiego morza czekają na nas jak polarna zorza! 08:13 Naturalny 08:13 Są wakacje kochani!! 08:13 Elo 08:13 Bez spiny luźno!! 08:13 ? 08:14 Wakacje wolę spędzać w domu, nie wiem jak wy xd 08:14 bawcie się z nami 08:14 zanim będzie za późno 08:14 Jo tyż 08:14 dobra, czas się brać za pisanie parodii :D 08:14 tylko potrzebuje wiecej info ;c 08:14 Ja też 08:14 nie ma wakacji jeszcze 08:14 Ja jadę do grecji b) 08:14 http://x3.cdn03.imgwykop.pl/c3201142/comment_C9oIjnzd5R2J2qqEPxSsdoNT7kVxng1x,w400.jpg 08:14 kto był od początku tutaj 08:14 Bow 08:14 i mi powie, co się działo 08:14 :D 08:14 Nie mam życia, przecież ejstem Anonymous xD 08:14 Wolę sobie przesiedzieć tak cały dzionek przed kompem i zamówić przynajmniej jakąś pizze xd 08:14 To uważaj na te 08:14 te 08:14 :O czegoś nie rozumiem... 08:14 śmietnikowce 08:14 Bo cię będą bić 08:14 nie tykam spleśniałego sera, bo smierdzi 08:14 nie lubie jeść sera ogólnie 08:14 ;c 08:15 Skończ. :') 08:15 Pomyliles się 08:15 Spleśniały serek jest dobry 08:15 To nie polska stary 08:15 mi nie smakuje 08:15 Tubisiowy krem! 08:15 Bowser 08:15 ugh, ta parodia będzie jeszcze lepsza od pierwszej :D 08:15 W grecji nie ma bied 08:15 Łelkam tu grecja 08:15 Biedy* 08:15 W grecji jest kryzys większy niż w polsce 08:15 Welcome to internets 08:15 http://www.kurnik.pl/warcaby/#349 08:15 kto gra? :P 08:15 Ostatnio wszyscy zmieniają nicki .v. 08:15 W polsce chciałeś napisać 08:15 nieee 08:15 W Warcaby nie umiem grać więc nie dziękuję xD 08:15 w Grecji (może 08:15 kurdebele 08:15 są wakacje!!!! 08:16 I co? 08:16 Danke szun 08:16 i to, że trza pojecać do paru osób 08:16 Czem ex ma gwiazdkę 08:16 Bowser 08:16 jednym nakopać, z drugimi wypić, z innymi zwiedzić łódź :D 08:16 bug pewnie jakiś 08:16 Jogobella, jogobella, smak radości i przyjemności 08:16 Bo tak. 08:16 Łódź* 08:16 Oglądam mini mini 08:17 Leci teraz 6 godzinny film 08:17 sE 08:17 (y) 08:17 Rybka śpi śpij i ty 08:17 Tak się nazywa 08:17 xD 08:17 i fajny? 08:17 Bow 08:17 Tak 08:17 Co brałeś? 08:17 Ogarnij się Iza bo białe coś masz we włosach xd 08:17 Bo chrapie strasznie 08:17 ugh, strachy na lachy 08:17 Tam w 7 minucie i 6 sekundzie na ułamek sekundy włącza się RybkaMiniMini.exe 08:17 :D 08:18 I może spalić ci płytę główną w kompie 08:18 Antasma 08:18 W telewizorze 08:18 Bo jestem hagerem 08:18 Zobaczycie moją pastę? Jak narazie mało pastowa ale w dalszych częściach będzie lepiej. Allie 08:18 Bo ja teraz na tablecie jestę 08:18 Ja shackowałem lodówkę 08:18 Anta 08:18 Teraz moje mleko spleśniało 08:19 u mnie na dekoderze mini mini jest na kanale 666 08:19 Chyba za dużo wat tów nastawiłem 08:19 o.O 08:19 kjuro 08:19 o/ Preclone 08:19 mini mini power of satan! 08:19 Preclone 08:19 Maxi Maxi 08:19 Są świetne informacje 08:19 hej 08:19 Telewizja z bajkami dla dużych dzieci 08:19 Myję włosy, a tu takie rzeczy się dzieją. 08:19 Kyu frendo! (lf) 08:20 Salve Kyu 08:20 myję rzeczy, a tu takie włosy się dzieją 08:20 kuro ja po imprezie jestem! 08:20 xD 08:20 Włosy się dzieją 08:20 Raven dooobre. 08:20 nie mów nic o włosach najlepiej xd 08:20 Myję gary 08:20 Nie myję garów 08:20 mini mini o.O 08:20 Bowza 08:21 Kyu 08:21 zrobiłam lepszą mapę! 08:21 ? 08:21 Jem pory 08:21 Wczoraj w nocy ci gary umyłem jak spałaś 08:21 Urocze. 08:21 Kuro :D 08:21 Ale nie zjadłeś mi szczurów? 08:21 jak tam twoje włosy? 08:21 Zjadłem 08:21 Wczoraj w garach ci nocy umyłam jak spałaś 08:21 Umyte, za chwilę ide je farbować 08:21 Przepraszam 08:21 Boow nie wybaczę. 08:21 Dobre były 08:22 łyżka 08:22 do smarowania chleba 08:22 OO, a na jaki kolor? 08:22 tak btw. Niedługo nast. parodia 08:22 Własnie 08:22 znowu będzie ból tyłka 08:22 jaki kolor. 08:22 Lobo Thia nie zjawi się na Wiki do niedzieli. 08:22 Ten sam - fiolet i niebieski 08:22 ok 08:22 Idę pociąć się widelcem 08:22 Pět set korûn cèskyh 08:22 Pół na pół. 08:22 Nice one 08:22 ugh, idę do Thii napisać 08:22 Niebieski sie wypłukuje szybko :< 08:22 bo ona nie może poddaćsię waszemu zgubnemy działaniu 08:23 i praniu mózgu ;D 08:23 gra ktoś w warcaby? 08:23 to nie jest śmieszne -.- 08:23 Ex nie umnie. 08:23 u mnie* 08:23 Śmieszne to jèst 08:23 Wsadziłem mózg do wody. Co teraz? Woda z mózgu buhahahahahahhehehehhhh 08:23 to nie ma być smieszne 08:23 gra ktoś w warcaby? 08:23 ? 08:23 http://www.kurnik.pl/warcaby/#349 08:23 Trzyma mi już chyba z kilka tygodnii 08:23 idę to zrobić, bo jeszcze jej w głowie namieszasz 08:23 Ej Ántåsma 08:24 niby jak, niby czym? 08:24 ? 08:24 o dziwo Aracz ma takie samo zdanie 08:24 A, właśnie, Lobo. 08:24 bo Aracz jest taki jak ty 08:24 i wcale nie musiałam mu "mieszać" 08:24 O.o 08:24 Pøżeracz Mãrzəņ 08:24 ą 08:24 tak? 08:24 Świetnie, że decyzja została podjęta przez wszystkich Adminów. 08:24 dobra, idę do niej pisać 08:24 Ą 08:24 Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czasami myślę 08:24 nie czas tracić czasu na byle co ;) 08:24 Bolo Laker 08:24 Że Aracz mnie nie lubi 08:24 nie mogliśmy was złapać 08:25 ciebie nie było na Skypie 08:25 Ej. 08:25 Bo stawia kropkę nienawiści na końcu 08:25 Świetnie, że decyzja miała podstawy :v 08:25 codziennie jestem aktywny tutaj -------> http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 08:25 a do Ravena nie mam kontaktu 08:25 ert >.> 08:25 BoboMaker 08:25 ja tam stopy nie postawię 08:25 Jak to fajnie brzmi 08:26 Raven jest codziennie na CS, a większość chatmodów ma mój numer. 08:26 Przypomniała mi się bobovita 08:26 08:26 Cz3mū rycerž straciľ muda 08:26 ja nie mam 08:26 oj 08:26 Bytka albo ne bytka 08:26 Snoł 08:26 A o to je zapytka 08:26 Ojojoj... pisanie w htmlu się nie powiodło 08:26 drugi link ;-; 08:27 Być albo nie być, oto jest pytanie 08:27 wiesz mi, że chcieliśmy wam to powiedzieć 08:27 rybka Mini 666 08:27 * BoowSerXL pije mocnego fulla 08:27 skajpa mamo! skajpa! nie mówi się skajpaja, tylko mówi się skajpa rozumjeż? 08:28 Szkoda, że na dobrych intencjach się skończyło. 08:28 z czym masz wyrzuty? 08:28 przy kim? 08:28 ano 08:28 Nie uwierzycie, jaką rybkę złowiłem 08:28 Rybkę z Mini Mini 08:28 Lobo jak to z czym? Podobno działamy razem, w czwórkę. 08:28 Złotą 08:28 mini 666? 08:29 kuro >,> 08:29 Tak! 08:29 w kupie siła 08:29 btw 08:29 Mini 666 (y) 08:29 XD 08:29 jak chcecie to idźcie na cs i szukajcie chętnego na moda >.> 08:29 no tak, chcieliśmy tak zrobić 08:29 Nie. 08:29 szansa powodzenia 1% 08:29 Maxi 69 08:29 Powodzenia xD 08:29 echh 08:29 lol 08:29 Nie będę brała moda z CSa. 08:29 XD 08:29 xD 08:29 a ja nie stawię tam stopy 08:29 Zresztą, heh. Nie mam siły na to dzisiaj. 08:29 Tam są sztywniaki 08:29 ponieważ tak. 08:29 Tefałpe abece 08:30 Ja tam stawiam stopę co noc 08:30 Snow, pograj ze mną, bo się nudzę 08:30 jestem za bardzo skłócona z tamtymi ludźmi 08:30 Poczekam, jak Aracz da swoje propozycje co do chat modów. 08:30 zrobiłam mapę 08:30 a grono nienawidzących mnie się powiększa 08:30 Abece wszystko wie 08:30 wikii z 2015 i 2016 roku 08:30 ech 08:30 Nie rób z siebie cierpiętnika. 08:30 Placki atakujo 08:30 Polszmat ma już 20 lat, z czego 10 to reklamy 08:30 http://www.kurnik.pl/warcaby/#349 08:30 Demon 08:30 Lobo może uda ci się uniknąć losu karó 08:30 no? 08:30 Poka mi to 08:30 Raus 08:30 już 08:31 jeśli chodzi o Ex - dobra, skoro wam aż tak bardzo zależy, to jej przywrócę moda 08:31 A, rada. Jak już będziemy szukać chatmodów 08:31 to wtedy przemyślenia moje staną się obietnicą 08:31 Nie przywracajcie 08:31 nie zależy nam 08:31 już ci wczoraj Kyu mówiłam 08:31 znaczy jej :) 08:31 nie będzie się sama prosić 08:31 To nie układajmy sobie zespołu pod własne "widzimisię" 08:31 Jak chcesz, to możesz dać moda Bowsowi. 08:31 Pozwól mi sie wypowiadać w swoim imieniu. 08:31 jasne 08:31 Tylko dla dobra tego projektu. 08:31 to sajko grasz? 08:31 Kuro, tak jest 08:31 Widzi misie 08:31 wybieraj ex bow 08:31 tag 08:31 Jak juź straciła to straciła 08:32 Już* 08:32 (SON) 08:32 Bowza masz na pewu 08:32 Kyu - i mówię całkiem poważnie 08:32 może po tych 3-6 tygodniach nie wrócę 08:32 A mnie nikt nie zaprosi na skajpaja? :< 08:32 Ayran... 08:33 o/ 08:33 Ugh 08:33 Lobo ale nie rozumiesz mnie. 08:33 o/ 08:33 Kha frendo! (lf) 08:33 Idę tylko się wyszczać i zaraz do was wracam 08:33 Ja się zdenerwowałam, że taka poważna decyzja została omówiona z wszystkimi Adminami 08:33 Lobo, jak masz zamiar odejść to odchodź i nie rób scen. 08:33 Tak, jak było zawsze. 08:33 o/ 08:34 spokój! 08:34 Jak ktoś chce odejść to odchodzi i nie robi scen niczym katsumi morri po odejściu z mwś (potem wróciła) 08:34 Jako Love Ola 08:35 Już jestem :> 08:35 I jeśli jeszcze chodzi o zachowanie i Ex, i Rycerza 08:35 I moje. 08:35 :* 08:35 Nie wiem, nie widziałam co Ex napisała. 08:35 naszła mnie ochota na odwiedziny u analfabetów. 08:35 Bowza 08:35 o/ 08:36 pewu 08:36 ping 08:36 Ave Ked o/ 08:36 Dawno mnie tu nie było 08:36 o/ 08:36 Co 08:36 :D : 08:36 (hi) 08:36 ._. 08:36 I, ten, Lobo, Raven - skoro nie mamy dobrych kandydatów, to zróbmy wątek z chętnymi na chat modów. 08:37 też nie wiem, co ex zrobiłą 08:37 zrobiła 08:37 snow na prezydenta! 08:37 Kyu pw 08:37 Ide nq \o 08:37 Wpadne jutro bo fajnie tu :D 08:37 Ja też nie wiem 08:37 Kuro, pamiętaj 08:37 i to jest najlepsze 08:37 nie słuchaj oszczerstw 08:38 Rejwen, nie potrzebuje adwokata. 08:38 raven sam w sobie jest adwokatem 08:38 Ja za moje zachowanie przenigdy nie zostanę modem ;-; 08:39 ;( 08:39 ano i woszem 08:39 owszem* i chodzi o mnie 08:39 nie o 2015 08:39 Prosiak nie weźmiesz ich na litość. 08:40 lag? 08:40 nie 08:40 Nie. 08:41 nope 08:42 mini 666 08:42 parapapa 08:42 Corazon frendo! (lf) 08:42 egen 08:42 Hej Corazon 08:43 Helloł 08:44 . 08:45 ;-; 08:46 antasmaaa 08:46 ? 08:46 08:46 pw zobacz 08:48 papież skurwysyn 08:48 pozdrawiam 08:48 Rzym 08:48 .... 08:49 ROMAN 08:49 no i wywaliłą ROmka 08:49 chamka i cyganka 08:49 dobra to ja spadab nq 08:49 nq 2015 06 25